Science and Faith
by Asteione
Summary: AU College setting. Fate was always fascinated with the world. How would the sudden appearance of an auburn haired beauty change her perspective. Song: Science and Faith-The Script


**Disclaimer: I do not own MGLN and never will no matter how hard I wish for it! O_O**

Ever since I was young I always loved reading about the world, about the sky in the morning and stars in the night, about how lightning strikes dance around dark grey clouds and how the thunder roars, about how everything came to be, about how trees bore fruit and how life can come to be even from the littlest things. My twin sister on the other hand hated to read, she would rather write music than write notes in class, she would rather play with a guitar than play with chemicals during our chemistry class, looking out the window was her refuge from listening to the teacher in class. Regardless of how we looked a like and how different we acted we still got along quite well. It was like this for the remainder of our early schooling and high school life, I would be the quiet honor student with a love for science and she would be the noisy delinquent/honor student with a headphone and a guitar everywhere she goes. One college came pretty much our moms and everybody else wasn't surprised that I decided to take a course in Astronomy and Chemical Technology and Alicia went ahead and took a course in Music studies.

TSAB Academy, that was the name of our school. Our first year was pretty much a roller coaster ride, for one, I met this really beautiful girl with sapphire eyes and long, luscious brown hair. It was the start of the first semester of my astronomy class when she happened to come late let me tell you, I wasn't the only one who saw her beauty, practically everyone in the room marvelled at her. Lucky or unluckily for me the first open seat she found just happened to be next to me. Needless to say I must have been sweating buckets when she asked if she could sit beside me to which I just gave a nod and turned back to the lecture that was until she kept looking at me expectantly.

"Ummm… Is there anything wrong uhh" I immediately realized I didn't know her name sending my mind into a frenzy

"Ah! My name is Nanoha by the way, Nanoha Takamachi" she said with a soft smile

"I'm Fate T. Harlown, It's nice to meet you Takamachi-san" I said with a smile of my own

"Umm it's ok for you to call me Nanoha, Fate-chan" She said Fate-chan oh god I didn't even know my name would sound so good coming from her mouth.

"N-Nanoha-san, is there anything wrong? You kept glancing at me earlier" She blushed a nice pink tint and looked at me shyly _'S-S-So cute!'_

"Umm may I ask what class is this?" I blinked once and then twice and opened my mouth to answer her question

"This is astronomy class, Nanoha-san" The moment I said that she had this really funny look on her face

"No! I can't believe I went to the wrong class" she said burying her head in her hands with her ears bright red from embarrassment. I wanted to laugh but I felt pity for her

"Can I see your schedule?" I asked politely, it was the least I can do for her. She handed me her schedule and was surprised to see that she was a Home economics major another surprise came to me when I found out that she had astronomy enrolled in when she shouldn't even have that.

"Um Nanoha-san? I don't think you have the wrong class but I think you enrolled the wrong subject. This is Ms. Gracia's class the same as the one in your schedule" I told her as best as I could. If possible she got redder than before as she placed her head on the desk mumbling out her bad luck. I giggled at her she glared at me in return which made me laugh a little bit more.

"Mou, Fate-chan!" she pouted at me. I couldn't help but ruffle her hair a little which to say the least shocked both me and her

"I'm sorry, tell you what I'll help you fix your schedule to make up for laughing at you" Now my friends this fervently proves that the mouth is not connected with the brain, rather the mouth has a mind of its own. Alicia was the social one not me! I wanted to take what I said back but she just had to beam at me like a child

"Really Fate-chan! Thank you so much!" _'S-so bright' _Oh god she smiled so brightly that I felt like I was staring at the sun.

And that pretty much was the start of our story. I helped her get her schedule straight and we've been together ever since. We shared stories and jokes, learned a little bit about each other and hung out when we had the chance. To me Nanoha was like the most interesting specimen I had ever laid eyes on I would always be fascinated with how her voice sounds, how her eyes looked like pools of endless blue in the light, how her body language and face showed her emotions, everything about her fascinates me to no end. I didn't know why I just knew that I was fascinated by her very existence.

A few weeks after our meeting Nanoha introduced me to her childhood friends, Business majors Alisa Bannings and Suzua Tsukimura and a girl named Hayate Yagami a Fashion design major and apparently my sister's new accomplice. You see my sister, Alicia was a prankster at heart and that didn't change at all in college now that we had Hayate who knows what the hell they plan on doing with this school. With the new additions to our group, our first semester passed by without a hitch.

You may start wondering why I said our first year was a roller coaster ride well, the roller coaster started during the Christmas break. You see I decided to help out my chemistry professor for the break so I was stuck in the chem lab running some tests. Nanoha being Nanoha decided to visit me to make sure I was actually eating something, apparently she noticed that I tend to forget to take care of myself once I'm fascinated with what I'm working on.

"Fate-chan~" I looked up from my work to see Nanoha peeking at the lab doors with a cute smile on her face.

"Hello Nanoha, come in" I said with a smile whilst returning to my work, Nanoha didn't mind and proceeded inside carrying what I would assume would be today's snack.

"You know Fate-chan, you're sorta starting to look like one of those scientist in those old movies that scream 'It's alive, It's alive!' you know, the mad scientists" Nanoha said teasingly as she looked around the assortment of chemicals moving from flask to flask. I rolled my eyes at her comment, which made her laugh.

"But you know.." I peeked up from my work to find her in front of me, between the flasks with the most beautiful smile I had ever seen on her.

"You would really make a great scientist one day…. Just like your mom" I froze at her words, I heard that phrase a lot of times in the past by a lot of different people but when it came from her I felt like I really could be that person. I don't know if it was her smile or the fact that she said it to me like it was truly gonna happen but, all I knew was that at some point I had fallen in love.

The start of my second semester was mostly trying to avoid Nanoha as best as I could but needless to say, I failed miserably. For one Nanoha had figured out I was avoiding her for the first two weeks so she decided to go wherever I went from the lab to the school observatory, she was there. She didn't ask why I was avoiding her she just followed me and talked to me. Being me, I answered as little as I could, by the second week Nanoha changed tactics and was I surprised about what she had up her sleeve.

_Tried to break love to a science__  
__In an act of pure defiance, I broke her heart__  
__And as I pulled apart her theories__  
__As I watched her growing weary, I pulled her apart_

"Fate-chan, what do you think of love?" I choked on my drink with her question. Love? Most of my life I always thought everything had a formula like everything was one big equation and life was the answer but love? I didn't know how to describe it.

"Well…. Uh… Love so to speak is a strong emotion it seems to happen when specific chemical substances such as oxytocin are released which have been are studied to the context of their roles in producing human experiences and behaviors that are associated with love." Well at least my brain was functioning, oh wow Hayate was right I need to stop being so into those books.

Nanoha looked at me a little shocked, she had a slight look of disappointment in her eyes but smiled none the less.

"Silly Fate-chan I was asking what _**you **_think of love, not a text book's definition of love" Nanoha stood up from her seat beside me and place her hands behind her looking at the observatory's open sky light. I looked at my lunch embarrassed by what I said

"Ne, Fate-chan let me ask you another question" I looked up at her expectatly

"Do you believe in love?"

_Having heavy conversations__  
__'Bout the furthest constellations of our souls, ooh__  
__And we're just trying to find some meaning__  
__In the things that we believe in, but we got some ways to go__  
_

Today Nanoha decided to change her topic, which I was greatly relieved by. I didn't answer her question the last time so I was hoping for a change of topic.

"Why the sudden interest in the constellations Nanoha?" I asked her, Nanoha had confessed to me earlier that she hated astronomy cause it made things complicated, she liked looking at the stars but hated that they had to be named.

"I just wanted to know a little something from you" she said smiling as she gets up the platform where the high powered telescope was. I sighed at least she was smiling.

"Hey Fate-chan, why do we need to name stars?" Nanoha asked as she looked at me. I continued setting up the telescope at least this was an actual question I can answer.

"Throughout the centuries, people have looked to the stars to help them navigate across open oceans or featureless deserts, know when to plant and harvest, and preserve their myths and folklore. Ancient peoples used the appearance or disappearance of certain stars over the course of each year to mark the changing seasons. To make it easier to "read" this celestial calendar, they grouped the brighter stars into readily recognizable shapes, the constellations." I answered confidently.

"mmm…." Nanoha looked at the top of the telescope lens.

"When I was young my grandmother told me that stars symbolize our soul mate that at some point have a star that has the same as the other, you can find out that you're soul mates when you can recognize the other's star" I looked at Nanoha shocked.

"Then what star do you think is your soul mate's" I said as I removed myself from the telescope to have her take a look. When I was young I begged my mother to buy me a star, you know the one's on the internet but I grew out of that when I learned you couldn't buy stars but I did find out that my star was pretty distinct.

"That one Fate-chan, the one with a triangular glow" Nanoha said grinning, I paused Triangular glow? I peeked into the telescope true enough it was my star. Bardiche.

_Of all of the things that she's ever said  
She goes and says something that just knocks me dead_

"Fate-chan, you should stop doing this" Nanoha said as she scrunched her eyebrows, I laughed a little. I was in the chem lab again during lunch time working on a chemical composition for our project.

"I can't help it, I have to finish this before the deadline" Nanoha rolled her eyes at me, but I continued to work. I knew something was wrong once Nanoha stayed silent. Before I could do anything she snatched my flask.

"Nanoha! That's dangerous!" I swear on day this girl is gonna give me a heart attack. Nanoha stuck her tongue out as held the flask. And proceeded to run around the lab. Using the long tables to her advantage. I chased her laughing as I nearly caught her but she turned a quick left. I decided to corner her faking a right and took a left startling her

"Gotcha!" I yelled triumphantly while panting hard as I held her in my arms. Nanoha looked at me with shocked eyes as I realize the position were in. Bodies pressed close and faces centimeters apart. I didn't realize Nanoha placed the flask on top of the table I currently trapped her in. Lost in her eyes I didn't realize soft lips crashing into mine.

Oh god she tasted so sweet I couldn't help but close my eyes and move my lips with hers. It was a soft and loving kiss, when we pulled apart I looked at her hazey eyes my eyes widening at the words she was saying.

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
You won't find heart and soul in the stars  
You can break everything down to chemicals  
But you can't explain a love like ours_

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real  
It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

"Fate-chan, I love you" I froze, Nanoha stared at me expectantly. Every word I wanted to say died in my throat I couldn't speak. Nanoha seemed to understand she removed herself from me.

"I don't expect an answer immediately Fate-chan, I'll wait if I have to" Nanoha said as she walked towards the laboratory doors with a solemn smile on her face.

_I tried pushing evolution  
As the obvious conclusion of the start  
But it was for my own amusement  
Saying love was an illusion of a hopeless heart_

I heard a soft click as the doors of the laboratory closed infront of me leaving me alone to my thoughts. Touching my lips, I realized, this time I had to give _my _answer not anyone else's. Not a text book definition, not a formula, not a chemical equation it had to be my own answer.

I sighed picking up the flask from the table and placing it in the refrigerator. Locking up the lab doors, I head home in search of my answer.

_Of all of the things that she's ever said  
She goes and says something that knocks me dead_

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
You won't find heart and soul in the stars  
You can break everything down to chemicals  
But you can't explain a love like ours_

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real  
It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

It had been a week since then and I had my answer, an answer that didn't have any formula or an explanation from the mind but from the heart. I left a note at Nanoha's locker this morning and it was already 7 PM. I steeled my resolve, I would wait till morning if I have to. Suddenly the doors of the observatory opened as I looked up to see Nanoha. I smiled at her as she smiled in return

"So Fate-chan, why call me here?" Nanoha asked. I steeled my nerves as I walked up to her

"Nanoha, for the longest time I was always fascinated with the world, with the universe. I loved exploring the possibilities of the world that interest led me to the path I'm taking now. But I think I have to change majors" I said, Nanoha looked at me shocked, she opened her mouth to speak I held my hand to let me finish

"Nanoha, ever since we met you fascinated me, everything about you just makes me want to unravel you more. From your smile to your laugh you captured my attention, more than anything else in this world. Nanoha, will you give this, idiot who would've died from exhaustion long ago if you never checked up on me everytime I had to work in the lab, the honor of having you as my girlfriend" As if on cue I let the artificial stars light up the observatory.

Nanoha looked at me with tears in her eyes as she pounced on me.

"Yes,Yes,Yes!" I laughed and looked into her deep blue eyes. I leaned in with her as we share a kiss under the stars. 

_Of all of the things that she's ever said  
She goes and says something that knocks me dead_

_You won't find faith or hope down a telescope  
You won't find heart and soul in the stars  
You can break everything down to chemicals  
But you can't explain a love like ours_

_It's the way we feel, yeah this is real  
It's the way we feel, yeah this is real_

Love is one of the mysteries in the world that will vary from person to person and I don't think there's a definite answer. I guess it's better that way, so we can define love as _we _define love, not as how anyone else defines it because it makes it all the more worth it to discover the meaning only the two of you will ever understand._  
_

**A/N: Yey! Finished my first Nanofate fanfic! Nnow time to write my report hahaha thanks for reading! Reviews always make my day, stay tuned for more! Till next time**

**~Asteione**


End file.
